User blog:Goth Girl G/Hello, Sims! I'm in the middle of writing some MySims Fanficts on Fan Fiction.Net and Fiction Press. If you have any ideas, comment and such, when it's done, I'll post the link on here later. Thank you, all.
Here is an example of my writing. Based off of Dr. F from MySims. Yeah, you know who. Read what happens when he has a hard day. Welcome to chapter one It was a 'normal' day at Dr. F's lab. Tobor was running a diagnostic on his systems while Makoto was charging up for school. Alexa looked at some mini-robots through a microscope. Dr. F sat in his 'Mad Thinking' chair "Alexa! Set aside the robots!" he shouted. Tobor and Alexa snapped their heads around to look at him. Tobor let out a wail "Wha? Robots matter!" he complained. Alexa slid down the steep stairs "The Micro F-bots can wait for a day or so. What's up?" she asked. Dr. F adjusted his glasses before starting to twirl his white and all ready curly mustache "We are going to learn the thoughts of penguins!" he fantasized. Makoto finished charging "Dr. F, you have already done that." she said, adjusting her school uniform "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go to school and act." she said before leaving. Dr. F had, yet, another light bulb moment "Which is more dangerous, Chlorophyll or oranges?" he asked. Alexa rolled her eyes "We've already done that. It depends on how fast they're going." Alexa said. Tobor walked over to them "I do NOT want to be blown up this time!" he exclaimed. Dr. F laughed "Of course you're going to be blown up, Tobor. But anyways, I need a super ingenious idea!" he said. He snapped his fingers "Where's my penguin?" he asked. Alexa gave him a look suspicious "Your real penguin or Gwen?" she quizzed. Dr. F smiled "Gwen! That's right, she loves being experimented on!" he exclaimed. Tobor smiled "I don't think the fleshie particularly likes being blown up and such." he said. Dr. F chuckled "But she hasn't blown up yet! So she'll be glad to help if her luck keeps going!" he said as he ran for his fPhone and tapped on something. He stopped "I completely forgot! She's on vacation with Goth Boy." he said. Tobor stuck up his 'nose' "Lucky fleshie." he muttered. Alexa chuckled "Gothic love." she said. Dr. F plopped down onto his chair once more "I don't know what to do!" he whined. Alexa went up the ladder she gracefully slid down earlier "I'll get back to work on those robots." she said. Dr. F twirled his mustache once again "Where's the F-synthesizer?" he asked. Alexa looked down at him through her rimless glasses "It's in Autumn Bay with Ashley. And the other is in Falanier with Ellen." Alexa answered. Dr. F continued twirling. Tobor looked at Dr. F in sadness "For the first time ever in F history, Dr. F can't think of what to do." he said. Dr. F grunted "What in the name of insanity is going on with my ingenious mind?" he asked. Alexa looked down at him in sympathy "I think this is telling us something, Dr. F." Alexa said as she leaned against the railing of the steps "I think it's time for you to go into retirement." she said. Tobor and Dr. F gasped "What? That's insanity! Even by my standards!" Dr. F said. Tobor rocket boosted up to Alexa "You know that will never happen!" he said with a face a shock. Alexa shrugged "Then there's only one other thing that you can do." she said. Dr. F rushed up the steps "What?" he asked. Alexa smiled "Take a vacation day." she said. Tobor gasped "But that's never happened in F history!" he said. Dr. F shuttered "Vacations are for sane people." he said. Alexa laid a hand on Dr. F's shoulder "Take a break, maybe you'll get a good idea." she said. Dr. F looked at his feet "Your right." he said. Alexa pulled out a book "You could go to the resort! Gwen says that place is REALLY nice. Or you could go to the Caprica City Beach." she said before she saw Dr. F looking at another book "I want to go here!" he said, pinting at the book. Tobor and Alexa looked at it "The Speedville Science Fair? No!" he smacked Dr. F on the back of the head. Dr. F rubbed his head "Alright, I'll go to the resort." he said. Alexa smiled "Good, now go run off and pack. We leave tomorrow!" she said. Dr. F's eyes widened "We?" he asked. Alexa smiled "Yes, your going to the resort, and Tobor and I are going to the science fair." she giggled. Dr. F gasped "Without me? The master mind of the world to ever exist and ever will be?" he asked. Alexa nodded "Yep. Now go pack." she ordered. Dr. F slumped and shuffled to his room to pack. Category:Blog posts